Control of tuberculosis (TB), a disease that causes 3 million deaths a year worldwide, requires rapid methods for timely diagnosis. The goal of the proposed work is to develop a simple, rapid, accurate and inexpensive serodiagnostic assay for active TB using a thin-layer immunochromatography (TLIC) format and multiple recombinant antigens of Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Serodiagnostic tests for TB require multiantigen cocktails because of patient-to-patient variation in recognition of antigens by serum antibodies. Phase I studies have already identified eight antigens suitable for cocktail development and demonstrated that TLIC methodology is applicable to multiantigen-based TB serodiagnostics. Work proposed for Phase II is expected 1) to advance test development in terms of antigen composition and assay conditions, 2) to validate the diagnostic performance of selected cocktails in different TB cohorts and control groups, and 3) to establish methodologies for batch production of antigens. The goal of Phase II studies is to develop a test having a specificity close to 100% and a sensitivity of 90% in smear-positive pulmonary TB. The commercial opportunities for a rapid serodiagnostic TB test having the proposed specifications are immense. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE